Starlight Jubilee
'''Starlight Jubilee '''is a holiday which celebrates in the Papa Louie time-management game. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Jason, Rank 56) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Aiden, Rank 36) * Papa's Cookieria, (Charlotte, Rank 32) * Papa's Theateria, (Vincent, Rank 31) * Papa's Cakeria, (Vincent, Rank 56) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Charlotte, Rank 16) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 46) * Papa's Magicalria, (Aiden, Rank 46) * Papa's Roasteria, (Benny, Rank 56) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Benny, Rank 16) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Vincent, Rank 31) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, Rank 36) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Logan, Rank 56) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Cecille, Rank 21) * Papa's Freezeria DELUXE (Roy, Rank 16) Customers who like this holiday * Logan (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!) * Aiden (Magicalria) * Carol (Magicalria) * Charlotte (Magicalria) * Elsa (Magicalria) * Mason (Magicalria) * Sylvina (Magicalria) * Vincent (Magicalria) * Billy (Waffle Mia!) * Mary-Ann (Waffle Mia!) * Nickomaine (Waffle Mia!) * Patrick (Waffle Mia!) * Ryan (Waffle Mia!) * Trent (Waffle Mia!) * Ursula (Waffle Mia!) Ingredients Papa's Falafelia * Starlight Jewelry Taco Shell Pita (Rank 46) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Rank 47) * Starlight Sparkles (Rank 48) * Burnt Edges Falafel (Rank 49) Papa's Boutiqueria * Stars Tank (Rank 16) * Stars Sweatshirt (Rank 17) * Eclipse Glasses (Rank 18) * Starlight Party Ticket (Rank 19) * Star Hat (Rank 20) * Star Cap (Rank 20) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Sliced Beef Brisket (unlocked at Rank 56 with Jason) * Star Bread (unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Star Shaped Cheese (unlocked at Rank 57 with Gillian) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 57) Papa's Cookieria * Star Sprinkles (Rank 32 with Charlotte) * Silver Star Frosting (Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Blueberry Batter (Rank 33 with Aiden) * White Chocolate Star Bits (Day after reaching Rank 33) Papa's Theateria * The Summerville (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 16) * Star Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Starlight Jubilee) * Blueberry Juice (Unlocked with Aiden at Rank 22) * Flag Designed Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Starlight Jubilee) * Sky Blue Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with Melissa at Rank 23) * White Chocolate Stars (Unlocked on the sixth day of Starlight Jubilee) Papa's Freezeria DELUXE * Rocket Cream Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 16) * Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Unlocked with JK at Rank 17) * White Chocolate Stars (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * Trio Ice-Cream (Unlocked with Tess at Rank 18) * Starry Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 6 of the holiday) Trivia * Papa's Nachoria and Papa's Hamburgeria are the only restaurants that don't celebrate this holiday. Category:Holidays Category:Starlight Jubilee Category:Papa's Cheeseria 2 Category:Papa's Squeezeria Category:Papa's Cookieria Category:Papa's Theateria Category:Papa's Cakeria Category:Papa's Cakeria HD Category:Papa's Popsicleria Category:Papa's Sandwicheria Category:Papa's Magicalria Category:Papa's Roasteria Category:Papa's Brownie Mia! Category:Papa's Ice Creameria Category:Papa's Waffle Mia! Category:Papa's Donuteria 2 Category:Papa's Freezeria DELUXE Holidays Category:Papa's Freezeria DELUXE